


On the Teepo Paladins

by Stormchildknight



Series: The Complete Works of Fian Taylis, Jedi Knight [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Exposition, Lore Discussion, lots and lots of exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchildknight/pseuds/Stormchildknight
Summary: Fiann's thoughts on the Teepo Paladins, recorded in approximately 13 BBY. This essay predates their developing a relationship with a Teepo Paladin.This is my expansion of the Teepo Paladins, and is in no way canon. I find the sect really interesting and wanted to expand on the lore from the perspective Fiann, who's a former member of the Corruscant based sect of the Jedi, whom consider themselves to be the primary and most true version of the Jedi post Ruusan.
Series: The Complete Works of Fian Taylis, Jedi Knight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158770





	On the Teepo Paladins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my expansion of the Teepo Paladins, and is in no way canon. I find the sect really interesting and wanted to expand on the lore from the perspective Fiann, who's a former member of the Corruscant based sect of the Jedi, whom consider themselves to be the primary and most true version of the Jedi post Ruusan.

The number of offshoots of the Jedi order refused to consolidate into the main order in the wake of the Roos arm Reformation. The two most well-known of these are the Correllian Jedi and the Teepo Paladins.

It is my understanding that the Corellian Jedi differed little from the core order bar the loyalty to Correllia over the Republic, and also bright green robes. However, as I never had contact with that particular offshoot, I can’t comment on what they were like in any detail.

The Teepo Paladins, on the other hand, are actually very different to the Jedi order. In battle the most obvious differences are that the Paladins fight with their eyes covered and used blasters and other weapons in addition to the lightsabre. There robes are also rather different, as many Paladins prefer, much as the sentinels often do, to avoid distinguishing themselves from the wider galactic population. It should further be noted that the Teepo Paladins do not forbid attachments in the way that the Jedi do. This may be due to their origin as followers of the Jedi Lord.

Many in the order would have considered the Teepo Paladins to be grey Jedi, because of their attachments and because their general approach is less rigid than the order in many respects. A paladin does not focus on serving governments, but upon serving the people, upon taking actions to improve the lives of everyone, regardless of station. At times this does mean that they work with powerful individuals and organisations, but they are just as likely to be found hunting monsters or pirates and slavers as they are in the high halls of power.

Often, the Teepo do not reveal their identity in their dealings, unless it becomes clearly necessarily, for example to defend themselves or others, or to assert greater influence upon a situation. Given that the Teepo Paladins mostly work in secrecy, and where they are revealed they have done much to win over the populace, I believe this goes a long way to explaining why the Teepo Paladins have survived the great purge, whilst other sects of the order have not.

The Teepo Paladins are notably more pragmatic combatants than the main order. This is most obvious in their battle gear, and in particular their blasters. Each paladin is expected to be proficient with any and all blasters that they come across, however each paladin also makes their own blaster, in much the same way as they, and the main order, do their lightsabres. This results in beautiful, unique weapons that reflect the user’s fighting style and personality. Paladins are actively encouraged to make these blasters from materials that have strong resonance in the Force, some go so far as to integrate Kyber crystals or shards and powders thereof into their weapons.

The Paladins I know have all gone out of their way to acquire parts and materials that are in some way resonant with them and on occasion with the Force. Several have integrated Kyber crystals or even shards of Kyber crystals into the system in some way, using them for either power amplification or in some cases simply as decoration.

This, combined with the fact that each paladin fights with some form of blinding mask, to increase their connection to the Force creates a very unique set of fighting styles that though they bear resemblance to the six forms taught by the order also are in some ways wildly at odds with those fighting styles. In combat a skilled paladin will rapidly switch between blaster and lightsaber or use both at the same time, and their movements will seem to flow in a way that would be the envy of even the greatest fighters of the Jedi order. The habit of fighting blind, does come a little unstuck when faced with opponents that have no Force presence, however as determined pragmatists, I have seen many a paladin simply respond to the situation by raising their visor.

The Teepo routinely use at least partial sensory deprivation in some form or another such as earplugs and visors to aid in their meditation, as they believe that by forcing themselves to rely on the Force rather than the natural senses, they deepen their connection with the living force. Whether this is actually true is debatable, and I have had many an argument long into the night over whether the use of such during meditation is a help or hindrance.

It has certainly been good to meet other Jedi, even if they are not part of the main order and are part of the sect that has been repeatedly censured by the High Council. They have taught me much, and I do think their approach to the force and the way of the Jedi should be integrated and taught, should we ever succeed in re-founding the order, but the pragmatism would most certainly save us from the worst impacts of any future purge.


End file.
